The Twenty Obsessions of Karin
by CrazyGirlofManyNames
Summary: Karin was not and is not an overly insane fangirl of U. Sasuke, she is her own person.


I don't own Naruto.

**The Twenty Obsessions of Karin**

**By:**

**CrazyGirlOfManyNames**

_One_

Karin does not remember her parents. She remembers her brother though. Koji, her tall dark haired dark eyed brother, always took care of her. Her brother was more like a father. He cooked for her, he got her clothes, and he made sure that she bathed, he cleaned up after her, he played with her, and he kissed her boo-boos.

He told her stories and told her truth.

"You're going to be a beautiful young woman someday and all the boys are going to love you. But there will be one that won't and you'll probably fall for him. I'm sure you'll have a happy ending," he told her, smiling.

"But I want to stay with Aniki forever." He kisses her forehead.

"I wish."

She was five when the authorities deemed Koji unable to care for her anymore. He did not have a job and couldn't support them. Karin cried for five days straight at her foster home, and then she ran away trying to find her brother. She could not find him.

_Two_

She stumbled into an Oto hideout, injured and that's when she first met Kabuto at six. He first brought her to Orochimaru. For some reason, he took a liking to her.

"Do you have someone to care for you little one," asked Orochimaru.

"No, I'm alone," said Karin.

"Heal her, Kabuto and begin training her," said Orochimaru. Kabuto put seals on her so that her chakra can heal people and with her natural ability to sense people's chakra, she was put in charge of a whole bunch of prisoners at ten.

_Three_

Karin's first impression of Sasuke was that he was an asshole that looked strangely familiar to her brother. But then somewhere along the way she began to be attracted to Sasuke and like him.

_Four_

Sasuke asked her to join Team Hebi, she really wanted to say yes just to get out of there. She didn't know why she refused at first, maybe because of Suigetsu or the fact that they were going to get Juugo or maybe she just wanted nothing to do with anymore death and killing. But even so, she found herself fighting alongside the members of Team Hebi.

She hated Suigetsu, loved Sasuke, and had no opinion of Juugo.

_Five_

She hardly wanted to stick around once Sasuke completed his mission of killing his elder brother. But when Sasuke asked her (them) if they were going to stay and destroy the Konoha elders with him, the look in his eyes made her. She blames her inability to say no to dark haired Adonis men.

_Six_

Karin never wanted to stay in Konoha, but they were letting her live after all. Sasuke's old teammates, before Team Hebi, welcomed them into their lives. Naruto and Suigetsu didn't get along well, but Naruto was fine with Juugo. He studied Karin for a moment and called her pretty, then went back to yelling at Sasuke about something.

Naruto was an enigma.

As for Sakura, well, they got along splendidly. Both had common ground with Sasuke and Karin liked the fact that Sakura was able to still love Sasuke after all the shit he put her through. That's what one calls a trooper.

She just never imagined that Sakura would ask her a giant favor that changed everything.

_Seven_

Her marriage to Sasuke was small, just with Suigetsu, Juugo, Naruto, Kakashi-san and Sakura with baby Akira hiding poorly in the back. She didn't get her happy wedding and when Sasuke kissed her after their vows, Karin's heart broke and when she looked at Sakura, Karin's heart broke even more.

Sasuke didn't, nor never will, love her. If they have sex, because that's all it is, he never looks at her and is grateful because she doesn't know if she can handle the pain in his eyes.

_Eight_

Sanosuke was born nine months after Akira was; Satoshi was born nine months following Sanosuke. Both boys looked like little replicas of Sasuke. She and Sasuke raised them to be good strong shinobi. Karin loved it when they gave her gifts randomly, because she knew that her oldest boys still loved her.

_Nine_

During her second pregnancy, Sasuke and Juugo were out on missions a lot. Karin didn't want to be a bother but Suigetsu stayed and made sure she was alright. After all the insults and punches thrown at each other, he still took care of her even though it was Sasuke who told him too.

When she went into labor, he carried her to the hospital and stayed with her. He let her hold his hand and no matter how many times she made his hand disappear into water, he didn't leave. He even babysat when she had to the go the market.

Then two years after her second pregnancy, Sasuke was gone again and Naruto had Sano and Sato sleeping over his place to get some quality time with his godsons. Karin was alone and she didn't know what possessed her to do so but she went to Suigetsu's part of the mansion.

"What," Suigetsu asked, looking like he just woke up. "What's the matter with you?"

"I, uh," she said, but failing with her words miserably. She heard him sigh, not out of annoyance just a sigh.

"You're lonely, come in, crazy," he said, smirking, sharp teeth showing. She didn't know how it happened but she kissed him. And when they made love, Suigetsu was looking at her, _at her_ and not thinking of someone else. She almost died when she realized she was pregnant and Karin knew it wasn't Sasuke's baby, Sasuke even knew, but he didn't care.

She named her Chidori and Sasuke told her it was her decision if she was going to let Suigetsu take the role of father. Suigetsu was surprised at having a daughter, but he was doubtful that he would be any type of a good father. She decided that Chidori will grow up better if she thought Sasuke was her father.

She couldn't stand looking at Suigetsu when Chidori called Sasuke father. She knew what she decided was wrong.

_Ten_

Naru was a baby boy that looks just like her. He's a mama's boy and idolizes Naruto. He trains hard and Karin is proud.

When Naru turns six, he is almost ready to be a ninja. Karin and Sasuke decide to have one last child. They name the baby Itachi, after Sasuke's brother. Karin watches Itachi grow up, liking peace and not wanting to be a ninja. For sure, she thought that Sasuke would be angry when he said he didn't want go to the Academy.

The next day Karin took Itachi to go find a piano and it was history from there.

Her youngest son became a great multi-talented musician.

_Eleven_

She thought she loved Sasuke, but after Chidori was born, Karin realized that she had feelings for Suigetsu. She knew that he will never love her, because he refuses to acknowledge the feeling of love. But even for the times when they meet, even just for a moment Karin thinks that Suigetsu loves her and it is enough.

_Twelve_

Karin loved Sakura as a friend very much, and she married Sasuke because of her. Karin, however, felt jealous that Sakura fell in love again with that Kiyoshi man. Her traitorous heart wanted to leave Sasuke and be with Suigetsu, if he let her that is. She wanted happiness, she wanted a happy ending.

But she forgave Sakura for asking the favor, because Karin was the one that agreed to it.

_Thirteen_

Naruto became like Karin's brother. He told her stories and gave advice, not well all the time mind you. She felt bad for him, because he could not find love that he deserved.

"I'm not sad, Karin-chin," said Naruto, grinning. "I'm just glad that you all are happy to some extent."

Karin felt like crying for him, sometimes, but he doesn't want anyone to cry for his sake.

_Fourteen_

She wished she could fall out of love with Suigetsu. But every time he looked at her, every time he brushed his hand against hers pretending it was an accident, and every time he played with Chidori, she knew why she loved him. He made her feel like a teenager, but he made her feel like she was beautiful when they slept together.

She wanted to be able to let him hold her until morning but she had to get back to take care of the children.

It was impossible to un-love someone.

_Fifteen_

She nearly killed Sasuke when Chidori turned seventeen because he told her the truth.

"I'm not your father, Chidori," said Sasuke. "Suigetsu is your father." He just had to say it in his blunt way. Chidori, her teal eyed baby girl, stared at them. She bolted out the door in the direction of her real father. Suigetsu was sure in for a surprise.

"You're an ass, Sasuke," said Karin.

"She needs to know." How right he was though.

_Sixteen_

Karin, somehow, became a housewife. She cooked, cleaned, took care of the child. Granted she had a lot of help from Juugo, Suigetsu and the children, but it was boring compared to the first 

half of her life. But she loved when she cooked dinner and all the children, Sasuke, Suigetsu and Juugo ate together.

It made her feel like she was doing something right.

_Seventeen_

When she was forty-one, Naruto asked her about her family one day. She admitted that she had an older brother but they got separated. No one saw Naruto for a week after she told him that.

Then in came Naruto, talking cheerfully with who Karin recognized immediately as her brother.

"Karin, look at you. I told you become beautiful," Koji said, first thing out of his mouth to her.

"Aniki," she said, running over and hugging up.

"Careful, I have old bones now," he laughed and she never wanted him to leave again. "I'm sorry for everything."

"I forgive you," she said. Sasuke and Suigetsu walked in confused to as why Karin was hugging a tall black haired man. Sasuke just looked at Naruto and shook his head. She saw Suigetsu's eyes flash with jealousy before beginning to grin. "This is my brother."

Her brother apparently had their parents' debts to pay off and had to do some missions for the daimyo. Surprisingly enough, he lives in Kiri and just so happens to be courting Suigetsu's sister. Karin tells him to visit as much as he can to see his nephews and niece, he does as much as Tsuki.

_Eighteen_

After Sasuke dies, she is fifty and a widow. She begins not doing anything. Her children were grown and didn't need her. Sometimes she cries herself to sleep and other days she just stares into space. She doesn't even want visitors despite people coming over.

Not surprisingly it's Suigetsu to get annoyed enough to actually start yelling at her.

"What the fuck is your problem woman," he snarls. "I know everyone misses Sasuke, but you're getting ridiculous." Then she kisses him and it goes all down hill from there.

_Nineteen_

Whenever Sanosuke tells her that he loves her, whenever Satoshi tells her that he loves her, whenever Chidori tells her that she lovers her, whenever Naru tells her that he loves her and whenever Itachi tells her that he loves her, Karin's heart swells with happiness and she grins and tells them that she loves them too.

_Twenty_

"Suigetsu, can we get married?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"We're old and no."

"I'm not old, how dare you call me old!"

"Shut up, woman. I'm just saying that what the point is since we've been together technically since before Chidori was born."

"But…you just like sleeping with me."

"That's a trick statement."

"You jerk."

"Hey, you two calm down. God, you act like an old married couple," snorted Naruto, never-aging. "Oh wait you are an old married couple."

"See," said Suigetsu. Karin sighed, he was right.

_End_


End file.
